Astro Boy: The Rise of Metro City
by Nelson Amador
Summary: In this sequel, Tobey discovers that before President Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas, Texas, President Kennedy was hiding papers from congress in Washington DC that he was approving killer robots to be sent to Vietnam. Dr. Tenma teams with Dr. Hyde to create Astro Boy's Arch nemeses Atlas. Astro Boy fights Atlas from 1964-1981 as Astro Boy has to stop Atlas and Dr. Tenma


**Astro Boy: The Rise of Metro City**

 **Chapter 1- 1963-1968**

 **As the year goes into 1963, Tobey starts living a very normal life and he lives life one year without being Astro Boy. Tobey, Alejo Abercrombie, and Kennedy go on a trip to Dallas, Texas to watch as President Kennedy heads to Dallas to kick-off his re-election campaign against Arizona Senator Barry Goldwater. As they are heading to the parade around Dealey plaza Tobey and his friends try to get a really great view of the president as his motor-cade goes by, Tobey starts recording the whole parade and he also records his lasting images of president Kennedy. But all of sudden as Tobey and his friends are watching, Lee Harvey Oswald is up in the Texas School book building and he starts getting opening up a sniper riffle and all of a sudden as the motorcade goes through road all of a sudden Tobey hears 5 bullets coming from a sniper riffle and all of a sudden everybody in parade starts going nuts and people start panicking in the streets and people are just really scared. Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy find a very safe place to hide and Tobey goes up into the Texas School Book depository building. As Tobey gets up into the building, Tobey gets in a very brutal fight with Lee Harvey Oswald and Tobey ends up punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. As the fight comes to end Oswald tells Tobey that people will discover who he really is and that he is a robot not a human. Also Oswald tells Tobey that the United States will go into brutal chaos and that a war between robots and humans is coming. Oswald almost kills Tobey by almost firing a gun at him, Tobey ends up twisting Oswald's wrist and Tobey ends up throwing Lee Harvey Oswald out the window and falling on top of a police car and knocking him out. But as this happens, A lot of Dallas police officers start coming after Tobey because of what happened and Tobey ends up getting arrested by the police and he is sent to the Dallas police department and the police end interrogating Tobey. Tobey tells the police that he had nothing to do with the president's assignation but they didn't believe him. The police end up tieing Tobey to the President assignation in Dallas, TX and Tobey ends up in jail. But Alejo, Abercrombie and Kennedy head to the police station in Dallas and Tobey escaping from jail and he ends getting using his powers on the police officers and knocking them out.**

 **As Tobey and Dr. Elefun come home from Dallas, TX, they see a lot of news coverage of President Kennedy's assignation is on the news and find out that vice president Lyndon Baines Johnson will become the 36** **th** **president of the United States of America. Also on the news the national media finds out during Kennedy's administration has been hiding papers from congress about counting the war in Vietnam and media also clam on the news that Tobey was involved in President Kennedy's murder. As Tobey and Dr. Elefun keep on watching TV and hear more this awful news, they also find out that President Kennedy was working with the ministry of science and another conspiracy Kennedy was also hiding more papers from congress, the senate, and the pentagon and hiding more documents about the war in Vietnam. This makes a lot of anti-war protestors and hippies very upset and they start protesting in front of the white house holding a lot of critical signs of the Kennedy administration like "Kennedy is liar!" and "Kennedy is a traitor!" and also they start making the classic Vietnam chants against the war.**

 **Also not only are the anti-war protestors against all of President Kennedy's plans, they also start hating robots and saying that robots are disgrace to society. All of this really makes Tobey really mad and really afraid so much that he turns off the TV in Dr. Elefun's pen house. Tobey starts really feeling very afraid and very confused over the public's hatred towards robots. Elefun tires to explain to Tobey that people are just afraid of what they can't understand and Elefun tells Tobey that he had nothing to do with President Kennedy's assignation. As Tobey starts going out in public he really starts hiding from anti war protestors to make sure that they don't find him and he starts visiting Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy. But as Tobey does this, he finds out that Abercrombie is going to go fight in the Vietnam War and that he has been drafted and Alejo and Kennedy have been drafted as well. Tobey later finds out that since his friends saved him from jail. The judge also arrested them and they had to be sent to Vietnam as their punishment. Tobey tries to get his friends back as he heads to New Jersey airport and Tobey is able to save them but it ends up coming at a really huge pierce as the media finds out about this, a lot more hippies and anti-war protestors star hating robots because of they believe that a robot was responsible for President Kennedy's assignation and linking Tobey to the murder.**

 **As Tobey saves his friends from the policemen and they start heading back to New York, Dr. Tenma(Tobey's father) has now started working with new president, President Lyndon Baines Johnson and Dr. Tenma proposes a new bill to the president on building robot factory that would be used for creating robots and using new robots for military use. President Johnson and Dr. Tenma start talking about creating this bill that they would send to congress and also send to the senate and also this bill would work for Johnson because he really wants America to win the war in Vietnam. President Johnson also wants to use the bill to make himself look good against the Republican senator from Arizona Barry Goldwater.**

 **Later that night as Tobey gets home from saving his friends, Tobey and his friends and Dr. Elefun start watching a state of the union address by President Johnson and he starts saying that he will propose a bill to congress about a robot base and robot Island around the Pacific Ocean. Tobey is outraged at this a lot because he knows that doing this, people will have a lot more negative feelings towards robot. Also with Dr. Tenma being involved with the president, Tobey starts having very angry feelings towards his father and knows that this bill is going to cause a lot of chaos in the coming years.**

 **But also at this is happening and what President Johnson does not know is that Dr. Tenma is working another evil scientist name Martin Hyde and that Dr. Tenma and Dr. Hyde plan on building a new robot that would be a lot more faster, more stronger, and also a lot more evil then Astro Boy. Also this new robot would be able to age unlike Astro Boy. Dr. Tenma and Dr. Hyde start creating a plan that would destroy the earth and create more robots that would kill more people and would make sure the robots were not for American interest. The robot that they build is a robot name Atlas and as Atlas is built, Dr. Tenma tells Atlas that he is his real father and Tobey is not his son anymore and he also wants Atlas to kill Astro Boy and also to attack more U.S ships that are heading to Vietnam. Also with this new bill, President Johnson plans on lying to the media that he counting President Kennedy's plan on withdrawing troops from Vietnam. Tobey relizes that something is really not right with all the stuff that President Johnson is saying and Tobey heads to Arizona to approach Senator Goldwater on what president says.**

 **As Tobey gets to Arizona he tells Senator Goldwater about Dr. Tenma and what he really plans on doing with the new bill that the president plans on passing a robot pass bill. Senator Goldwater is shocked by this bills and tells Tobey the bill going to end destroying the country and also Senator Goldwater tells Tobey when he is elected president in 1964, he will put a huge investigation on the project that Dr. Tenma and Dr. Hyde are involved in. Tobey leaves Arizona telling Barry Goldwater with new information.**

 **But as Tobey leaves, around South East Asia around the gulf of Tonkin, Atlas starts attacking a lot American soldiers on the ships and Atlas starts killing them and blowing up their boats and ends up burning the troops and Atlas blows up 6 ships and kills around 600 people on board. This ends up being on the news and this all planned that Atlas would kill a lot of people causing the bill to be passed and also most importantly, escalating the war in Vietnam tripling up the troops. Also the media says that they have no reports on this strange attacker. Tobey starts getting scarred over this and he asks Dr. Elefun "Do you think the world is going to be safe with a lot of robots? And what if Earth does not last long as a planet?" Dr. Elefun tells Tobey that will never happen and that Earth is still going to last for a very long time.**

 **As Tobey watches more TV, He goes to get fresh air and he transforms into Astro Boy and he starts standing on top of the Empire State Building. But As Astro Boy does this; Dr. Hyde attacks him and Astro Boy ends up falling off the building. And he hides and Astro Boy discovers that Hyde is using very evil magic to create a really dangerous weapon. As Astro boy tries to escape from the ally way, Hyde attacks Astro Boy and Astro Boy starts firing a lot of laser cannons at him, But Hyde starts using a lot of his magic bounce the lasers back at Astro Boy and he also punches Hyde in the face. And he also tells Astro Boy that the robot base that him and Dr. Tenma plan on building will succeed and it will destroy the world. As Astro Boy keeps on fighting Dr. Hyde, Dr Hyde uses his magic to electrocute Astro Boy. As Astro Boy is weakening by the electricity, Atlas finally meets and confronts Astro Boy. As Atlas approaches Astro boy, he tells Astro Boy about the is just like him and tells him that both of them were both built by Dr. Tenma and explains that Atlas was the brother that Astro Boy never had. Atlas also tells Astro Boy that he is much better son then Astro Boy ever was and he starts bragging to him that he can age just like a normal human being and starts taunting Astro Boy. Astro Boy gets very angry at Atlas and he tries to kill him with a lot of fighting moves and blasting more lasers and weaponry at him. Atlas is able to over-power Astro Boy and also tells Astro boy that his plan and Dr. Tenma's plan to black-male President Johnson and the destroy the world thinking that Johnson would be supporting a good cause but in reality he will be funding something that is going to destroy the world and also destroy the people that Astro Boy really cares about. Atlas also painfully reminds Astro Boy about Nicki and about Nicki's death. Astro Boy gets very angry at Atlas and he punches Atlas in the face really hard and tells him in a very raging voice "DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT NICKI!" and then Atlas counters back with attacking Astro Boy and punching him in the stomach, Astro Boy counters back firing more lasers at Atlas and Astro Boy ends up stepping on Atlas's head and hurting him. Atlas also tells Astro Boy that nobody will believe anything that he says because of people hating robots and Atlas also says that Robots will never accepted into society and asks why Astro Boy defends the humans so much. Astro Boy and Atlas get into a huge argument and Astro boy tells Atlas that there are some humans that are good people and not all humans are bad. Atlas disagrees with Astro Boy and says that Earth will be destroyed and that there will be nobody on this planet and tells Astro boy that he will be alone. Atlas ends up flying into the sky and Dr. Hyde disappears into smoke.**

 **Atlas reports back to Dr. Tenma and tells him that he blew up the ships and Dr. Tenma tells Atlas that he will get revenge on everybody in the world that has always laughed at him and also get revenge on the people that put the ministry of science out business. Dr. Tenma also says that not even Astro Boy or Dr. Elefun will be able to stop him. Atlas agrees with him and says to him and taunts the humans and that he will destroy the earth killing a lot of men, women, and children and burn them into ash. Dr. Tenma also tells Atlas that Johnson does not realize that it will out-cast robots forever. Dr. Tenma tells Atlas for his next evil assignment that he wants him to attack the democratic national convention that is going to be in Chicago in 1968 and once he does that, the whole country will be in ruins.**

 **Tobey, Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy start heading to California to watch one of Goldwater's campaign speeches because Tobey realizes that Goldwater is on his side and he heavily supports him. As they head to California to hear a campaign speech. They get a very special surprise as Hollywood actor and future US president Ronald Wilson Reagan starts delivering his time of choosing speech and Tobey, Alejo, and Abercrombie are in the seats listening to Ronald Reagan's speech. After the speech, Tobey says to Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie that we control our own destiny.**

 **Astro boy goes flying again but this time in Los Angles and he starts looking for clues that might help him get closer to cracking and stopping Dr. Hyde and Dr. Tenma and Atlas. Astro Boy finds a strange looking building and he starts going into the building. Astro Boy discovers the room that he is just full of blueprints of the robot base that Tenma and Hyde planning on building. Astro Boy also makes a critical discovery that he finds a jar full of the red core energy in liquid form. Astro Boy also finds metal that is not real and finds out that they are building even more powerful robots that are a lot more powerful then Pluto's robots. Atlas catches Astro Boy inside the building and Astro boy asks him "why are you doing this?!" and Atlas explains to Astro Boy that humans will always want to take over everything and asks Astro boy another critical question to him "why you do you stand with the weak humans?" Astro Boy tells Atlas Humans are good people and they have always helped him and some do understand him and he tells Atlas that Nicki was the one person that really loved him a lot. Atlas just laughs and taunts Astro Boy saying that it's shame there will never be another girl that will love him. Astro Boy gets really angry with this and tells Atlas that it's not true and that he knows nothing about him. Atlas fires back at Astro boy telling him that he knows more about him because Dr. Tenma tells about of stories and secrets about him.**

 **Astro Boy gets really angry and gets in big time rage and he starts shooting lasers at Atlas and getting into a very brutal fight with him. Atlas is able to force Astro boy against the wall and he makes Astro Boy even angrier and Astro Boy hates Atlas even more. But Atlas escapes from the building and all of a sudden, Atlas presses a button and he releases a lot of Black Panther thugs and they start having a lot of weapons and guns with them. Astro Boy gets in a fight with the Black Panther thugs in the buildings and he ends beating them up and beating them in a very brutal way. Astro Boy also fires laser cannons at the Black Panther thugs. Astro Boy also fires machine guns at out of his hands at the thugs and he ends up killing 22 Black Panther thugs. Astro Boy starts chocking another one by garbing him by the neck and Astro Boy starts demanding information from him and about who he is working for. Astro Boy also asks him where Dr. Hyde and Dr. Tenma's hideout is and that one of the robot bases is around east coast around where the Hudson River. Astro Boy ends violently killing the last Black Panther thug and all of a sudden, the LA police department comes and Astro Boy escapes from the building.**

 **Astro Boy's night is not over yet as he starts heading back to where Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy are in LA, Dr. Hyde uses his evil magic to capture Astro Boy force him into another hideout and Dr. Hyde shows up and tells Astro Boy "It's amazing what magic can really do Astro Boy" Astro Boy then asks Hyde about what he plans on doing with the metal that was in the fake hideout. Hyde finally tells Astro Boy that is using the fake metal to create robots to the point where President Johnson will have to send a lot of troops to Vietnam and that he plans on having his friends get captured by Atlas and his robots. Astro Boy gets angry and tells him in a very angry tone "you leave my friends alone!" All of a sudden, Hyde blasts a lot of purple and deadly magic at Astro Boy and it causes Astro Boy to have his hand burned. Astro Boy starts fighting Dr. Hyde and putting all sorts of punches and kicks at him and he also starts using his laser cannons on him as well. Hyde gets the better of Astro Boy kicks Astro Boy in the face and as he forces Astro Boy to the ground as he kicks him really hard he tells Astro Boy that his plan will be really slow to the point where he will never see it coming. Astro Boy also tells Hyde that his evil plan will never succeed.**

 **Hyde fires back at Astro boy telling him that his plan will succeed. Also Hyde asks Astro Boy why he hasn't seen Hannah Red in a while. Dr. Hyde ends up telling Astro boy that Hannah is trapped inside of frozen freezer and that after she was captured by Pluto she was captured and kidnapped by Dr. Hyde and tells Astro Boy that Hannah has been genetically frozen for 2 years. Astro Boy gets very angry and gets in very heated rage and he tries to tackle Dr. Hyde and Astro Boy gives Dr. Hyde a huge butt whooping and he slams into Dr. Hyde forcing him against the wall, punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the face. Then Astro Boy with all of his rage starts firing lasers and bombs at Dr. Hyde and asks him very violently and in a raging voice "WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER?!..." Hyde ends up telling Astro Boy that is locked inside the base around the Hudson River and tells Astro Boy that he will not be able to save her and Astro Boy punches him in the face.**

 **As the days go by, and as the 1964 presidential election comes to a close, Dr. Elefun and Tobey watch the result come in and see that President Johnson will win re-election in 1964. Elefun says to Tobey that the robot base might be built. Tobey replies by saying "not if I can stop it!" Dr. Elefun finally tells Tobey that he can't keep on crime fighting as robot and that he is going to get killed. Tobey tells Dr. Elefun that he has to do what he believes is right for him and Tobey finally accepts that he might have to go against his father Dr. Tenma and he also tells Dr. Elefun that Hannah is in big trouble and he has to save her. He also tells him that Dr. Hyde is going to send 900 weak robots to Vietnam and Tobey knows that Johnson is going escalate the war in Vietnam.**

 **As Johnson wins re-election, Dr. Tenma walks into his office and asks Tenma "is sending robots to Vietnam really going to solve anything?" Dr. Tenma tells President Johnson and lies to him saying that American people are behind 100%(which is a huge lie) Dr. Tenma shows President Johnson the blueprints of his new robots convincing the president that it's a good idea to send the robots to Vietnam and says to him that bombing Vietnam might be really good idea (Another huge lie) but sadly President Johnson (being one of the most in-secure presidents in American history) believes him and it really costs him a lot of support.**

 **As President Johnson wins a term of his own, Johnson goes on TV and he starts making a speech and speech goes like this**

" **good evening my fellow citizens in**

" **The last couple of months this war**

 **Has really took a couple of burden**

 **Years. But I believe that victory**

 **Is just around the corner and**

 **After the gulf on tonkin incident**

 **I am very sad and very appalled at**

 **This destruction. But with the**

 **Help of some scientist and cabinet**

 **Members in the white house. But**

 **Unfortunately, I will have to take**

 **Big government action and double**

 **The troops in Vietnam and I know**

 **This will hopefully be the answer**

 **To ending this bloody war."**

 **As President Johnson delivers that speech to the American people, this causes a lot more outrage from the Anti-war protestors and causing a lot of young people to turn on the president and the hippie and anti-war moments really start taking shape and also a lot violence starts taking place around the country. Also as the moments start to grow a lot of them start protesting in front of the white house in Washington DC yelling things like**

" **1,2,3,4 WE DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING**

 **WAR, 1,2,3,4 YOUR FUCKING**

 **WAR! 1,2,3,4, WE DON'T WANT**

 **YOUR FUCKING WAR"**

 **The hippies also start holding critical signs towards President Johnson like "Bold-Finger" and "War Criminal" and it's not only happening in Washington DC it's happening everywhere in Big cities around the country. Also they start protesting at the Ministry of science building and they start chanting the classic chants of**

" **HEY, HEY, LBJ HOW MANY KIDS YOU**

 **KILLED TODAY, HEY, HEY LBJ HOW**

 **MANY KIDS YOU TODAY!, HEY, HEY**

 **LBJ HOW MANY KIDS YOU KILLED**

 **TODAY, HEY, HEY LBJ HOW MANY KIDS**

 **YOU KILLED TODAY!"**

 **And**

" **STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM BIRNG OUR**

 **TROOPS HOME!, STOP THE WAR IN**

 **VIETNAM BRING OUR TROOPS HOME,**

 **STOP THE WAR IN VIETNAM BRING OUR**

 **TROOPS HOME!"**

 **And they also lastly chant this as well**

" **NO,NO WE WONT GO!, NO WE WON'T**

 **GO!, NO NO, WE WONT GO, NO, NO**

 **WE WON'T GO!, NO, NO WE WON'T**

 **GO!"**

 **As the Anti-war Protestors keep on protesting in the streets, Dr. Tenma is on one of the white house floors watching the protesting happening in front of his eyes. As Dr. Tenma is watching one of the hippies notice him in the window. As this is going on, 200,000 troops are getting sent to Vietnam and they start getting killed by the communist gorillas and battling in Vietnam takes place with a lot of troops dieing. Also President Johnson takes Dr. Tenma's advice he starts bombing Vietnam. Also the media also starts fallowing the protestors and it's all over the national news. But as all this is going on, Astro boy keeps on looking for Hannah and he starts everywhere in New York City. Astro Boy also flies to Hannah's old apartment and he finds nothing not even any clues on where Hannah might be.**

 **As Astro Boy keeps on looking, he starts crime fighting as usual but with not results on finding Hannah. Astro Boy ends up a really huge break from crime fighting because of Anti-war Protestors becoming a lot bigger and more visible around him. The seasons really start changing around Astro Boy and Astro Boy counties his life as the 1960's start coming to a really huge close. As the year reaches 1968, Astro Boy is just incredibly frustrated with all the events taking place around him and he becomes a lot more confused then ever before and Astro Boy comes back to his apartment in 1968 he starts seeing a lot of Black Panther protestors protesting in New York City one of the protestors says this as Tobey is walking home.**

" **we want black power!, we want**

 **black power! nothing ever gets**

 **our way and LBJ he always says "oh**

 **Violence is not the answer my**

 **Fellow Americans!"**

 **Tobey just ignores him and he keeps on walking home as the craziness starts reaching an all time high. Tobey becomes really mad and frustrated and he tells Elefun that he just can't stand it anymore and tells him that things really slipped out of his fingers. Back in Washington DC, President Johnson starts becoming a lot more unstable because of the events that have happened around him and has a conversation with General George Marshalls and tells him that he just does not know what to do anymore and Johnson is just overwhelmed by all of this that he even leaves the meeting and Johnson starts writing down his last speech as the president of the United States.**

 **Back around the Hudson River, Dr. Hyde and Atlas start coming up with their evil plan to bomb the Democratic national convention in Chicago, Illinois and they are also really glad that their evil plan is really working and Atlas says to him that American is really going to hell. Hyde also shows Atlas that Hannah is trapped inside the liquid freezer inside the robot factory and Hannah is trapped inside the freezer with no clothes on. Dr. Hyde and Dr. Tenma use Hannah's blood to power up Atlas's robots making them a lot stronger and a lot more powerful with human blood. Hyde also asks Atlas about what he is going to do about Astro Boy's friends. Atlas tells him that he will kidnap Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie. Atlas starts flying to New York City to fight and kill Astro Boy and to attack Dr. Elefun's pen house.**

 **Alejo, Kennedy, and Abercrombie show up at Tobey's pen house because of things getting really out of control but as they find safety, Atlas makes huge attack on the pen house causing a really huge explosion and Astro Boy is forced against the wall. Astro boy and Atlas get into really huge brutal fight and they start firing a lot of weaponry at each other. Atlas really beating up Astro Boy really bad during the fight and tells Astro Boy that Lee Harvy Oswald was right, that Metro City was going to come and Atlas fights Astro Boy a lot more and even stabs Astro Boy and blue energy liquid starts coming out of him. As Astro Boy feels a lot more weak because of Atlas's attack, Astro Boy starts firing a lot of laser cannon and lasers out of his hands and just puts a really huge beating on Atlas and breaking Atlas's stomach and electrocuting Atlas. Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face and yells at him in rage "WHERE IS SHE!?"**

 **Atlas tells Astro Boy that Hannah is in Chicago and that she trapped inside the building where the democratic convention is going to be ad Astro boy with rage, knocks out Atlas and Atlas's power goes out and Astro Boy starts flying to Chicago to save Hannah.**

 **As the convention happens and delegates are counting their votes, more of the anti-war protestors are even angrier then before. As this is happening, Hyde ends up kidnapping Alejo, Abrocombie, and Kennedy and he plans on using the kids at bait and he plans on blowing up the building. Abrocombie tells him that he is sick and that he is going to kill millions of people. Hyde also tells Abercrombie that Dr. Tenma's vision for the future is a lot more balanced and not as hellish and says President Johnson is paying the price for Dr. Tenma and his own actions. Kennedy fires at Dr. Hyde telling him "you should be ashamed of yourself!" Dr. Hyde ends up mocking Kennedy and tells him that his plan will be a success and that more people will hate on Astro Boy and that Hannah is going to die.**

 **As Astro Boy gets to Chicago he notices more hippies and anti-war protestors fighting a lot of the policemen. As Astro Boy lands on the ground one of the protestors notice Astro Boy and all of a sudden, 4,000 Anti-war protestors start attacking Astro Boy and Astro boy ends fighting them, Astro Boy also lets his guard down and he starts firing a lot of weaponry at anti-war protestors and firing laser cannons at them. Astro Boy also ends up electrocuting some of them with electricity powers and ends up punching 9 of them in the face and kicking 17 of them in the balls. And the flight becomes a lot more violent and a lot more brutal and bloody. Astor Boy even gives one Anti-war protestor a huge beat down and gives him a black eye.**

 **As the fights are happening, President Johnson starts giving his famous drawl speech and with drawling himself and will not accept the nomination for another term as a U.S. president. Astro Boy keeps on fighting the Anti-war protestors and blasting more laser cannons at them and Astro Boy ends up killing 9,000 Hippies and Anti-war protestors. As the speech comes to a close, Astro Boy finds a way to get the top of the building and he gets to the last floor of the building. Astro Boy with rage breaks the door open and Dr. Hyde sees Astro Boy and Hyde orders Atlas on the phone to bring them in. Atlas brings Astro Boy's friends into the office. As Atlas brings his friends in he starts telling Astro Boy that he has the power to create robots and also to destroy them really bad and offers Astro Boy a couple of choices save his friends?, save the humans, or save Hannah?**

 **As Hyde is talking, Astro Boy starts powering up the blue energy that is inside of him. Astro Boy choices to do all of the above and Astro boy fires a really huge laser cannon at dr. Hyde and punches him in the face 7 times and giving a really huge deadly beating, Astro Boy unties Abercrombie, Alejo, and Kennedy and Astro Boy saves his friends and as Astro boy.**

 **Astro Boy also gets in another fight with Atlas and he gives Atlas a really huge beating and he tackles Atlas. As Astro boy is fighting Atlas, Astro Boy grabs Atlas's arm and upper cut punches him and throws him against the celling. Atlas starts firing red core energy lasers at Astro Boy. Astro Boy dodges all of the laser attacks that Atlas does and Astro Boy creates a blue energy force field. Astro Boy starts running to the top floor and as Astro Boy goes to save Hannah, Atlas blocks him in his way and he says "I'm afraid you will have to pass me if you want to save Hannah!" Astro Boy then says this back at him "It's not going to end like this Atlas!"**

 **All of a sudden Atlas and Astro Boy start fighting on the top of the building and Astro Boy during the fight gets electrocuted really bad and Atlas starts using fire and electricity powers at Astro Boy. Astro Boy is able to avoid these elements flying at him and Atlas grabs Astro Boy the next and throws him against 8 floors in the building falling through 8 of them. Atlas picks up a metal bar and he starts trying to whack Astro Boy in the head with metal bar and Atlas again electrocute Astro boy really badly and Astro Boy starts getting weaker and weaker and Atlas says this to Astro Boy**

" **You shot your last laser cannon**

 **Astro Boy. Now where are your**

 **friends and Niki where you are**

 **about to die! in 20 mins**

 **This building will explode and**

 **Your friends will be dead and so**

 **will this planet. And don't worry**

 **I will take good care of**

 **Hannah!"**

 **Astro Boy starts getting very powerful and his eyes start glowing with blue energy and all of a sudden, Astro Boy kicks Atlas in the stomach and he punches Atlas in the face with all his might forces him against the wall and then Atlas goes into the sky and he picks up a car and throws the car at Astro and says "try to out dodge this Astro Boy!" Astro Boy starts powering up all the blue energy inside of him and he starts a lot of laser cannons and laser out of hands and out of his fingers and Atlas gets electrocuted and really burned up really badly and a huge explosion happens. Atlas starts falling from the sky and he lands on a car and gets forced underground and Atlas is destroyed.**

 **Astro boy finally flies down to the building and he saves Hannah by getting her out of the freezer. As Hannah is recused, she has no memory of where she is and also no memory of why she has no clothes on. Astro Boy explains to her that Dr. Hyde and Atlas kidnapped her. Astro Boy is able to get Hannah out of the building and Hannah is on Astro Boy's back. Astro Boy is able to get Hannah some clothes for her and they meet up with Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy but as they meet up, a lot more of the anti-war protestors start running towards Astro Boy and Astro Boy tells his friends to run and find a safe place to hide. Alejo tells Astro Boy that they are not going anywhere and as more of the protestors are fighting Astro Boy, Kennedy, Alejo, and Abercrombie and Hannah fight along side with him but as they are fighting the anti-war protestors, one of them has a gun and Hannah notices this right away but it is too late as the protestor shots 7 bullets Alejo, Abercrombie and Kennedy. The fight brakes down and Astro Boy and Hannah walk over to them and Astro Boy tries to get them to wake up and blood come out their mouths. Astro Boy really starts crying as he is near his dyeing friends and as their hearts get even more weak, Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy died from the bullets and Astro Boy is really sad that he has lost more people in his life and they are taken to the hospital in downtown Chicago and Tobey learns that his 3 best friends have passed way. Tobey goes into a major depression because of his friends death and as Tobey and Hannah are at the funeral, Tobey stops by Nicki's gravestone and Tobey drops a pile of roses by her grave and he starts crying and he sees that he really misses her and Tobey starts crying and as he done, Tobey walks over to Dr. Elefun's car and Dr. Elefun tries to comfort Tobey but Tobey says that he didn't loose them, they were stolen from him by acts of evil and hatred. Also most importantly Tobey tells Dr. Elefun that he might not be Astro Boy because of all the people that he has lost and he also says to him that he might go into hiding. Dr. Elefun disagrees with him and says if he is not Astro Boy, a lot more people are going to get killed and most importantly Dr. Elefun does not Tobey turning into Dr. Tenma and Tobey fires back saying that he does not want to see more people dying and he says that he is sorry but it's just the way it has to be.**

 **As Tobey heads up from the funeral, Dr. Tenma finds a beaten up Atlas and Dr. Tenma puts Atlas into a robot factory and Dr. Tenma starts re-building Atlas and starts building him as an adult and he starts re-building with liquid fire and Atlas becomes an adult and Tenma explains to him that he was killed by Astro Boy and that he is a lot more stronger now. Tenma also created an energy sword for him and also they all establish the fact that can't be in this factory much longer because the government is going to find them. And Atlas starts creating his evil plan to planet huge bombs around the world to blow up the earth and also to create robots that are a lot stronger.**

 **As Tobey goes home, he looks at the window for the last time of 1960's New York City and he tells Dr. Elefun that he really does not want to do this but it's the way that people will be safe and it's the only people will forget about robots. Tobey starts walking to his room and as he walks into his room, Tobey starts shutting himself down and Tobey goes into hiding and he starts sleeping in his room and Dr. Elefun shuts the door on him as Tobey starts sleeping away and Tobey starts sleeping for 12 years and as major events in American history start happening.**

 **Chapter 2- 1981**

 **As the history is going by, Dr. Elefun starts watching the results of the 1980 presidential election but as he is watching TV, Dr. Elefun starts feeling really sick and Dr. Elefun ends up dying around 1980.**

 **As Tobey is still sleeping, Hannah walks to Dr. Elefun's old pen house in New York City and Hannah sees Tobey sleeping in his room, and Hannah walks into Tobey's room and he turns his switch back on. Tobey sees Hannah and asks her how long he has slept for? Hannah tells Tobey he has been sleeping for years and that Dr. Elefun passed away and Hannah tells Tobey that it's 1981. Tobey is really shocked by all of this says that should of never slept for that long. Also Tobey learns that Hannah is also ageless because of the chemicals that she exposed to back in the frozen freezer and that the ice made her age a lot more slowly and she was injected with ageless medicine that Dr. Hyde gave to her.**

 **As Ronald Reagan becomes the 40** **th** **president in the United States, he sees in Jimmy Carter's hands some of the blue prints that Dr. Tenma was working on during Lyndon Johnson's administration and also learns that Dr. Tenma is building robot base on the moon.**

 **As Tobey is in Central park with Hannah, Tobey asks her who the new owner of the ministry of science and he finds out that Hannah took over as owner once Dr. Tenma was fired and told him that Dr. Elefun was considering the job but he did not accept it because he was going into old age. Also Hannah convinces Tobey to be Astro Boy again because he has the power to save and also protect earth from destruction and Tobey says to her that he hasn't been Astro Boy in 12 years and that some of his robot powers might be outdated. Hannah tells Tobey that she will be able to fix him and that she will upgrade him. Tobey accepts the offer and says that Atlas will pay for Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy's death.**

 **Tobey walks into the old lab where Dr. Tenma, Dr. Elefun, and Dr. Shad created him, Tobey takes off his clothes and he goes into a big container. Hannah tells Tobey not to be afraid because the new blue core energy is going improve his human skin, juice up his powers, and repair his robot bones. The liquid starts coming down on Tobey and blue liquid energy starts re-forming Tobey and making him stronger liking making his hair, more black, Tobey's eyes are a lot more shinny, his red Astro Boy boots get more dark red, and a lot of electricity starts going into Tobey's system. Hannah grabs Tobey out of the container and asks, "How does he feel?" Tobey says that he feels great. And asks her "So where do we start?" Hannah tells Tobey that Dr. Tenma and Dr. Hyde are still in their factory and that they are building another one that is space and they are going to target some ships and attack the Untied States. Tobey asks how much time intle they attack? Hannah says Tobey "I don't think we have much time so it could happen any day?"**

 **President Reagan starts looking up at the skies and as the first lady comes, he tells Nancy about how technology has come very far in our life times. President Reagan also tells his wife that he plans on asking questions to Dr. Tenma and Dr. Hyde really soon and is worried that they might not acting in America's best interest.**

 **Turner later has a huge conversation with Atlas about how pleased the world is going to get destroyed really soon and that earth will be no more. Also Dr. Tenma also wants to prove to the world that he is a smarter man then all of the people that ever laughed at him. He also tells Atlas that Astro Boy has no chance of stopping them.**

 **Dr. Tenma sees President Reagan and Reagan starts asking him questions about his next robot base that he is going build. Tenma lies to President Reagan telling him that, he would not build it in less it was for American interest (Huge lie) Also President Reagan also tells him that he better telling the truth because if he lies he will be dis-qualified from any type of legislation from republicans and democrats and that no congressmen or senator would promote him. President Reagan also asks him about Tobey and notices that he never talks about Tobey very much. Tenma tells the president that it's a long story and tells him that he might not be human. Reagan does not believe him and says there is no way that is possible. And asks him does he ever see him and Dr. Tenma says no and told him that he was kicked out of the house because all the trouble he caused back in 1962. President Reagan tells him that is a huge shame and that everybody deserves a chance to live the American dream and achieve happiness. Also lastly, President Reagan tells Dr. Tenma that he would love to meet Tobey.**

 **Tobey & Hannah start heading to NASA as the new challenger shuttle starts blasting off into space and that they have received billions of dollars from the ministry of science and Hannah makes her first speech as the owner of the ministry of science. But as the crowd is clapping, Dr. Hyde is at the starts planting a lot of red robots that will grow into red warriors and a lot of people around the country are watching as the challenger is going up into space.**

 **As the challenger space ship is going into space, Atlas starts riding his white flying horse into space and he starts draining energy out of the spaceship and all of a sudden the astronauts realized that they have fuel into the spaceship and all of a sudden the challenger spaceships exploded into flames and it shocks a lot of people and people are just in total panic and are really sad. Atals flies down to the NASA space center and he starts shooting laser beams at people and killing 33 people, Tobey avoids the laser beams and he starts transforming into Astro Boy again. All of a sudden, Atlas grabs Hannah and Hannah starts screaming in total panic and crying and Astro Boy discovers that Atlas is still alive but in the form of an adult robot and tells Astro boy that he is a lot more stronger and powerful now that he is an adult. Atlas also tells Astro boy that he has 60 deadly bombs around the United States that are going to end up being blown up. As Atlas escapes with Hannah, Astro Boy starts fighting a lot of deadly red robots that Atlas created and Astro Boy ends up tackling them and using his new and improved laser cannons and kicks one of the robots in the stomach and punches 33 of them in face.**

 **Astro Boy starts flying up in the air to try to disable the bombs that Atlas planted around. But as Astro Boy is flying, he notices a lot of 400,00 humans are being captured by the robots and they start burning their clothing and a lot of robots are capturing a lot of humans. Astro Boy starts fighting a lot of these evil robots. Astro Boy ends up being beaten up by the robots really badly. Astro Boy sees the spaceship heading towards the white house. Astro Boy starts flying and chasing after the spaceship.**

 **As the spaceship comes, a lot of secret service men are protecting the president and the robots are breaking into the white house and shooting the secret guards. Most of the guards end up being killed by the robots leaving the president with no guards to protect him. Astro Boy gets to the white house to save the president and he starts attacking more robots that are attacking him. But all of a sudden, Atlas comes out of nowhere and grabs Astro Boy by the neck and he starts chocking him and Dr. Hyde comes into the picture by pointing a gun at Astro Boy's head. Atlas also uses his energy draining sword and stabs Astro Boy and he also tells Astro Boy that he has trapped around 900 humans inside of his spaceship. Dr. Hyde is able to use his magic and forces Astro Boy against the wall inside the white house, Astro Boy also breaks through a glass window. As Astro Boy is knocked out, Dr. Hyde uses his dark magic to open up the base that President Reagan is in and gets the president out of there. Dr. Hyde and Atlas grab the president and they start beating up President Reagan but Reagan does not bow down. Atlas grabs the president and throws him against the wall and knocks him out. Dr. Hyde uses more of his evil magic to kill 33 more secret service agents. As the president is knocked out, Dr. Tenma finally revels the truth to President Reagan and reveling that his robots were never for American interest and tells Reagan that unlike FDR, he will not be able to save this country and he also taunts and mocks the president saying that he wanted get revenge on pigs like him. Dr. Tenma electrocutes President Reagan really badly. But as he is doing this, Astro Boy wakes up from being knocked out and all of a sudden, Astro Boy fires a laser cannon and Astro Boy causes a really huge explosion in the white house. Astro Boy punches Dr. Tenma in the face 19 times and gives Dr. Tenma a huge black eye and Astro Boy electrocutes him and Dr. Tenma is yelling pain.**

 **As Astro Boy is beating up Dr. Tenma, says to Tenma that his huge beating is for the fact that Dr. Tenma sent him to the circus. Astro Boy also says to Dr. Tenma in anger that he has lost a lot of friends and girl that he loves because of him and Dr. Hyde and that he created all of this mess. And Astro Boy says that the fact that Dr. Tenma says that Atlas is a better son then him is sick. Dr. Tenma as he is beaten up says this to Astro Boy**

" **Tobey please...you wouldn't kill**

 **Your own father would you?!"**

 **Astro Boy replies to Dr. Tenma saying that the same thing that Dr. Tenma said to him but very different "I'm going to say the same thing you said to me but different!... I'm not your son! And you're not my real father!"**

 **Dr. Tenma goes on says that he created him back in 1961 because of the accident that happen and tells him that without him, Astro Boy wouldn't be alive and that he was sad when he died.**

 **Astro Boy replies back at Dr. Tenma saying this**

" **And you sold me out and you**

 **Created maybe the biggest monster**

 **in world history by building Atlas and creating 2 robot bases and**

 **killing the people in the**

 **challenger disaster! that is**

 **not father I would look up to.**

 **Somebody that kills people for**

 **money. Lies to important people**

 **just to get positions! You**

 **are sick and evil individual and I**

 **hope you get put in prison for**

 **life!...good Bye Turner!"**

 **Astro Boy also tells Dr. Tenma that his real father was Dr. Elefun not Dr. Tenma. All of a sudden, the police and national guard arrive and Astro Boy grabs Dr. Tenma by the neck and throws him out of the white house flat on his face on the grass. Astro Boy tells the police that Dr. Tenma is the real criminal and the police start handcuffing him and putting him into the police car.**

 **As Dr. Tenma is in handcuffs, Astro Boy runs to President Reagan and asking him where the spaceship went. As the president gets weaker and weaker, Astro Boy hands over blue liquid energy medicine to give to a very beat up President Reagan and tells him that it's safe to take and it was made for robots and humans. The president ends up taking and he tells Astro Boy where the spaceship went and asks Astro Boy to get his wife back because Nancy ended up getting kidnapped by Atlas. Astro Boy leaves the white house and he starts flying to Atlas's space base to rescue the first lady and also save Hannah and save the people that got captured.**

 **Atlas is watching in his spaceship as the earth is starting to get destroyed by the robots that Atlas and Dr. Tenma created. Atlas ends up walking over Nancy Reagan and telling her that her husband is fraud as president and he ends up slapping the first lady in the face. Atlas also walks to where Hannah is and tells her that Astro Boy is dead. Hannah asks Atlas why he is doing what he is doing. Atlas opens up to Hannah telling her that he hates humans and wants to see Earth Destroyed and that Astro Boy and Atlas are very different people. As Astro Boy is in space, Astro Boy finds a way to sneak into Atlas's Spaceship and as Astro Boy is inside the spaceship, Astro Boy sees a lot 40 people trapped in the spaceship and Astro Boy recuses Nancy Reagan and all of a sudden, Astro Boy finds Hannah trapped inside an electricity chamber. Astro Boy right away shuts off the chamber and it releases Hannah. Hannah runs up to Astro Boy and Hannah hugs Astro Boy very tightly with tears down her eyes and Astro Boy tells Hannah that he is going to her and the rest of the hostages out of this spaceship.**

 **But all of a sudden as this happens, Atlas shows up to confront Astro Boy and catches him saving Hannah and Hannah hugs Astro Boy very tight as she is scarred of Atlas. As Atlas arrives into the room, Atlas uses his energy-draining sword and Atlas starts sucking up Hannah's energy from her heart and Hannah ends up passing out and Atlas traps Hannah into a laser Jail cell. Astro Boy get really super angry and he just starts charging up his laser cannons as he is ready to attack Atlas.**

 **Astro Boy and Atlas starts having a very, brutal, bloody, and very aggressive fight inside the spaceship and Astro Boy attacks Atlas by punching him in the face and also tackling him as well and punching him in the stomach. Atlas also uses his sword to whack and cut Astro Boy. As the fight goes on, the spaceship really starts getting caught on fire and Astro Boy gets firing his laser cannon attacks at Atlas and they both attack each other using their best attacks.**

 **Atlas ends up getting the upper hand in the fight and he clams to him that he is the most powerful robot in the world and in a few minutes that Earth will be destroyed and Atlas starts spraying evil green energy at Astro Boy making him very weak and Astro Boy starts yelling in rage and as Astro Boy is in rage, he smacks the ground really hard causing an electric wave and Atlas ends up getting electrocuted really badly. Astro Boy reclaims his strength and he gives Atlas a huge blood and brutal beat down and he starts blasting 17 lasers at Atlas and it causes Atlas to yell in pain and Astro Boy grunts his teeth and he punches Atlas in the face knocking out his robot teeth and Astro Boy steps on Atlas's face and Astro Boy says this time.**

" **You know what sucks about growing up?!...you have weak bones and you get cold hearted!..."**

 **Astro Boy steps on Atlas's head even harder but Atlas finds a way to get up and Astro Boy punches Atlas in the face again and kicks him in the stomach and Astro Boy grabs Atla's sword and Astro Boy stabs Atlas in the chest and stomach and Atlas is grunting in pain and Astro Boy kills Atlas by blasting lasers and machine gun bullets at him and Atlas explodes in flames. As Atlas is dead, Astro Boy runs to Hannah to save her and he starts saving the other people as well that were captured. But as Astro Boy is saving everyone, Hannah refuses to leave him but Astro Boy keeps telling her that he does not want to loose her same way he lost Nicki. But as Astro Boy is about to escape, Dr. Hyde shows up again and points a gun at Astro Boy's head and says to him that he might have destroyed Atlas, but the war is not over yet. Astro Boy tells Hyde to give it up and that he has no chance of killing him. Astro Boy ends up fighting Dr. Hyde on the spaceship and killing him in hand to hand combat and Astro Boy ends up blasting a laser cannon and Dr. Hyde falls out of the spaceship and he dies of lack of oxygen. The red robots are disabled but the spaceship starts falling back to earth and the spaceship lands in a very beat up Time Square.**

 **Hannah ends up getting out of the spaceship looking for Astro Boy and Astro Boy is just beat and burned up and Hannah thinks that Astro Boy is dead and she ends up crying but Astro Boy finally gets up and Astro Boy hugs Hannah very tight and Astro Boy ends up saving 900 people from destroyed by Atlas.**

 **Back around Walter Reed Hospital in Washington DC, president Reagan is in the hospital from the beatings that Atlas put on him and the secret service guards ends up telling the president that his wife is safe and guard tells him that Astro Boy saved her. The president wants to know more about Astro boy and he asks one of his secret service guards to find files on him.**

 **Tobey ends up staying with Hannah and he watches as New York City is being rebuilt.**

 **Also back in Washington DC, Dr. Tenma is taken into the supreme court for all the crimes that he did such as blackmailing 5 different presidents starting with President Johnson all the way to President Reagan about his robot plans, Dr. Tenma is in court because he also harmed 9,000,000 Americans with his work building Atlas and Dr. Tenma is sentenced to 80 years in prison and he also broke 16 laws and broke the trust with the American people.**

 **As Dr. Tenma goes to federal prison, the ministry of science awards Hannah Red as the new Ministry of Science CEO and Hannah really loves the opportunity that she gets and Tobey watches her speech as the new CEO.**

 **As Hannah and Tobey get home back to Hannah's apartment, Hannah asks Tobey about if he still thinks about Nicki. Tobey says yes and he also says that he really thinks about Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy and he wonders what life would really be like had they not got shot back in 1968 and tells Hannah that it's a shame that he can't age like a normal person because of the way he was built.**

 **Back in Washington DC, something new happens as President Reagans with a new young former Vietnam veteran and future president Sebastian Stone and Stone tells President Reagan that America really needs some of the robots on America's side and the president agrees with him and thinks it's a great idea because it will destroy the soviets. Also the president convinces Stone that he might be a great president someday with his war knowledge. But what happens though is a huge lack of judgment as Stone is a very evil man that is obsessed with weapons that Dr. Tenma created and he starts building a bomb that would destroy the earth and Astro Boy's life would be changed forever.**

 **All of a sudden as the bomb explodes around the United States and around the rest of the world, Tobey and Hannah are in Hannah's apartment and the ground starts shaking really bad. Tobey notices this right away and tells Hannah that they have got out of the apartment. Tobey tries to open the door with but the door is locked. As more buildings in New York city are coming down because of the bomb, Hannah really starts getting really scarred and she starts crying and she holds on Tobey for dear life. Tobey tries to open the door again but it is way too late, the apartment building starts falling to the ground as Hannah is holding on to Tobey and building crashes down. In slow motion, the moon crushes down on Earth and Tobey accidently lets go of Hannah and Hannah starts falling out of the building screaming, as more chaos happens, Tobey is gets knocked out by a moving falling building and Tobey gets suck underground New York City around 90 feet deep.**

 **As Tobey is knocked out, a lot of people are screaming in fear and Tobey starts having nightmares in his head of millions of people getting killed by the bomb that Stone created. Tobey in his dream, reunites with Nicki and Nicki tells Tobey that he hasn't lost her and tells him that not everything is lost. As the dream comes to end, Nicki starts fading away in his dream, he sees a light and Tobey wakes up in shock from his dream and Tobey wakes up in a strange looking hospital and Tobey is met by a strange looking doctor.**

 **Tobey is really confused by all of this and he asks the doctor where Hannah is. The doctor says to Tobey that Hannah has been dead for 50 years. Tobey gets shell shocked right away and he gets really scarred and asks in a very scarred voice "what year is this!?..." and the doctor says that it's the year 3010. Tobey is shocked by all of this information that and he starts escaping out of the hospital and as Tobey gets out of the hospital he starts noticing a lot of strange things such as people wearing futuristic clothes, flying cars, holograms, and bigger screens and Astro Boy keeps hearing the sounds that repeat "welcome to Metro City, Welcome to Metro City, Welcome to Metro City"**

 **Tobey is shocked by all of this stuff and Tobey wakes up in a very new environment but not for the right reasons and Tobey went from a little human 8 year old kid to an ageless 18 year old human looking robot and he has everything taken away because of the things that Dr. Tenma, Dr. Hyde, and Atlas did back in the 1960's and the 1980's and in the end Tobey has adjust to a new life and he puts his other life from 1960's and 1980's behind him. Also Tobey has to find out why Metro City was created and Tobey has to find Sebastian Stone and what kind of critical things that he messed while he was knocked out from the bomb explosion.**

 **THE END**


End file.
